A Doctors Note
by Skysong
Summary: Part Five Up! I know this has been done several times, but here it is with a twist!
1. A Doctors Note

fanfic - TP ****

A Doctors Note sent to a Psychiatrist 

AN: this is basically a take off of a lot of other peoples' work, with a twist. I hope you like it enough to review it, but it don't matter if you don't. Please don't flame me, I don't think I could handle the pressure! 

Dear Sir or Madam

I am writing to you to tell you of a patient of mine, Laura McSimmons. She shows signs of a disease or obsession I have not met with before. They are as shown below:

  1. Her mother has to wake her up in the morning with a bell and a shout of 'UP'.
  2. She continually finds swords and gets up to practice in the mornings, generally at 5am. (her mother is against this as she continually gets sword marks on her clothing.)
  3. She pretends to be someone she named 'Alanna the Lioness' and fights the 'Immortals' (this is what she calls beasts.)
  4. She pretends to have a 'Healing Gift'. (may I add that she tried it on me and I had a headache for days afterwards.)
  5. For her 13th birthday, she requested a shield and chain armour and wouldn't have anything else.
  6. She is trying to legally change her name to 'Daine' in order to become a vet and _talk_ to her pets.
  7. She sleeps outside in a 'bedroll'. (she claims to do this in order to speak to 'The Great Mother Goddess')
  8. Her parents are wondering why she has all kinds of bandages and boys breeches in her room. (I know of this as I had a chat with her parents)
  9. She has a habit of calling her knife 'Lightning' and continually talks to it at mealtimes.
  10. She is seriously thinking of riding off into the sunset on a pony and going to a court to become a 'Knight'.
  11. Her sentences seem to begin with 'yeh' or 'yeh'll' and she is starting to drop the ends off her words, 'darlin' for instance.
  12. Her friends are ignoring her because she says all kinds of things about 'Tortall' and 'Knighthood' etc.
  13. She is thinking of leaving home to become what she calls a 'Queen's Rider'.

I am sincerely concerned for her well being.

Yours Sincerely,

Margaret Brown

Doctor

AN: so there you have. I'm hoping to write a conclusion to the matter, but in the mean time, you'll just have to do with this.


	2. Part Two

A/N: firstly, I would like to thank all my dedicated fans who have read the first part of this little piece of fun. I would also like to apologise for the time it has taken me to write a conclusion (yes, I know, I am slack!) – about 4 years! Anyway, enjoy people and R&R!

Declaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all the characters etc. in her books. The storyline and any additional characters, however, belong to me.

**A Doctor's Note – Part Two**

Dear Dr. Brown,

I would firstly like to apologise for the time it has taken me to get back to you regarding your patient, Laura McSimmons. I have been incredibly busy over the last few months.

It is in my duty, however, to inform you that your patient is currently suffering from a fairly recently diagnosed disease (I myself was the diagnoser), one which is of great danger to your clients mental and emotional health. It would appear to me that your patient is suffering from _Tamoraum Piercum_ – a contagious disease that affects young girls aged between 11 and 18.

I do urge you, Dr. Brown, to speak with the parents of Miss McSimmons. She requires extensive care that can only be reached at my special hospital in Bangladesh (we had to put it here so the young women would not be at risk of infecting others). It is also highly probable that she has infected others with this terrible disease, so I urge you to do your duty and bring any friends that she may have into your clinic and assess them.

Good luck, Dr. Brown, and I hope to hear from you soon. _Tamoraum Piercum_ is a terrible disease, and it must be cured quickly to avoid further mental insanity.

Kind regards,

Jake Conman

Psychiatrist – Bangladesh Remote Mental Institution for Young Women

Bangladesh

A/N: There you have it people. Thanks to Griffin Girl who suggested the terrible contagious disease! Hope you enjoyed. Now, hit that little button down the bottom of the screen, it says 'review'! I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi people! Due to great demand, here is part 3 of A Doctors Note! (And I had thought that there would only be one part!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all the characters etc. in her books. The storyline and any additional characters, however, belong to me.

**A Doctor's Note – Part Three**

Dear Dr. Conman,

Thank you for your reply. It warms my heart greatly that there is someone out there who cares for the young women of this nation.

As for your diagnosis of _Tamoraum Piercum_, the highly contagious disease that affects young girls aged between 11 and 18, I am forced to agree with you. It chills me to the bone that this terrible disease has occurred to this poor young girl. In fact, for the last three nights, I have had horrible dreams about these poor girls infecting the entire world!

As soon as I received your letter, I visited Ms. McSimmons' parents and broke the news to them. They were relieved as I to finally have a diagnosis for their daughter. They have also agreed that this hospital you have set up in Bangladesh for those affected by _Tamoraum Piercum_, and I have enclosed the application form from them, signed and dated. I also visited several of Ms. McSimmons' friends, and I am delighted to report that none of them appear to be infected.

I eagerly await your reply, Dr. Conman, as Ms McSimmons is getting worse by the day, and I feel she badly needs the care that only you and your institution can give her.

Sincerely,

Margaret Brown

Doctor

A/N: Same as last time, peeps! Hit the little 'review' button for the next instalment! Bye!

Skysong


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! Here is part four – sorry it has taken me once again a LONG time to update! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all the characters etc. in her books. The storyline and any additional characters, however, belong to me.

**A Doctor's Note – Part Four**

A/N: This part takes place about 6 months after the last letter.

Dear Dr. Brown,

Just a letter to inform you that Ms. McSimmons arrived safely in Bangladesh at our hospital about 6 weeks ago, and to give you a progress report. Ms McSimmons was immediately admitted upon arrival, and, as per her parents' requests, given a private room.

Since arrival at the Bangladesh Remote Mental Institution for Young Women, however, Ms. McSimmons has been experiencing a great deal of, shall we say, extra symptoms not normally associated with _Tamoraum Piercum_. In addition to the symptoms outlined in your initial letter, Ms McSimmons appears to be experiencing some delusionary episodes, which on one occasion progressed to a full blown hallucination in which she was found standing in her room calling out to peoples by the name of Y'lon and Y'lara and waving a sword around at imaginary people in the air. How she got the sword past the security guards is beyond me. We were forced to sedate her.

We at the Institute are slightly concerned for Ms McSimmons, and are beginning to believe that she will require more intensive therapy than originally planned. Below is an extract from Ms McSimmons' diary from the day after her hallucination:

"_He blackmailed me – just so he could get to them! And then they revealed my secret about my true identity – just like that all my hard work was over. But he didn't seem to mind . . . . . . . _

_They refuse to wake us with 'up', or the bell. It is an alarm clock. I think that it's supposed to help us get back to reality . . . . But if I'm not in reality now, then where am I . . . . . ._

_In fact, I think I might have enjoyed our journey with my Lord. It was highly instructive, and I gained a new tool. And isn't it a pretty thing . . . . . . ._

_It is cold again today. I long to see the sun. The porridge was nice, though . . . . "_

As you can see, even her diary crosses between reality and her delusions. She is also often found in trances in her room (she states that it helps her to control her 'power' when she comes back out of the trances), and attacks the other girls without provocation, and then feigns all knowledge of an attack. She is definitely the worst case of _Tamoraum Piercum_ I have ever seen.

We have written to Ms McSimmons' parents regarding this incident, and also to gain permission to enlist the assistance of the famed Bangladeshi Witch Doctor. It appears that Ms McSimmons may be in possession of a ghost or evil spirit, and the Witch Doctor is the only person in the world who can successfully rid someone of their haunting evils.

On a happier note, Dr Brown, Ms McSimmons has regained her full appetite, which is excellent progress. When she first arrived with us she refused to eat anything except porridge (and would occasionally lash out at other patients suggesting that she eat her vegetables).

I will keep in touch with you regarding Ms McSimmons' progress with the Witch Doctor.

All the best to you, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Dr Jake Conman

Psychiatrist – Bangladesh Remote Mental Institution for Young Women

Bangladesh

A/N: Please R&R – hope you liked it! The more reviews, the happier I am, the more story you get (and yes, there will be another chapter soon – I promise!).

Skysong


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again! Here is part FIVE of A Doctor's Note!! And in this chapter, we get not one, but TWO letters in one chapter!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all the characters etc. in her books. The storyline and any additional characters, however, belong to me.

**A Doctor's Note – Part Five**

Dear Dr Conman,

Thank you so much for your progress report, it is lovely to hear that Laura has regained her full appetite! It also distresses me greatly to hear that the she is suffering from Hallucinations and the like, I sincerely hope that the Bangladeshi Witch Doctor can do some good.

I wait in eager anticipation for the results of this test.

Sincerely,

Margaret Brown

Doctor

----------------------------

Dear Dr. Brown,

Thank you for you last letter, I am glad you are happy to be kept in the loop. The last month, we have waited for the Bangladeshi Witch Doctor (who, I recently learned, prefers to go by the name "Ashi") to appear and work her wonderful magic. Just as we had given up hope, Dear Doctor, Ashi appeared.

Ms McSimmons met Ashi yesterday in her room. They spent a large quantity of time together for several days, and when Ashi finally emerged on the last day, she merely smiled at me and left the Institute. I immediately went to Ms McSimmons's room, and opened the door, expecting to find her practicing her sword work or something along those lines. Instead, she was sitting sedately at her window, watching the world go by outside.

I went to her, and questioned her about her life back at home, and to my utter amazement, she had returned to her normal self! She was acting as any young lady would, prim and proper, very held together. I was forced to admit this morning that she was ready to go home. I have just recently put her on the plane myself.

I'm so happy that Ms McSimmons was my first success. I must admit to you, Doctor Brown, that I had some doubts, and that the girls who are as delusionary as Ms McSimmons usually spend several years if not their entire lives living in my Institute. It warms my heart that the famed Ashi was able to work a miracle on your patient.

It has been lovely conversing with you, Doctor Brown, and I hope that we can meet on a much more social level in the future.

Yours,

Dr Jake Conman

Psychiatrist – Bangladesh Remote Mental Institution for Young Women

Bangladesh

A/N: review, review!! Puh-lease:D


End file.
